Talk:Dr. Mundo/@comment-1138914-20140129224148/@comment-24504800-20140204151051
Oslah, you say no offense and i laugh because..... Infected Cleaver: Deals 25 PERCENT at rank 5 of the targets current health in magic damage Burning Agony: At rank five, 95 damage EVERY SECOND. And this one takes the cake: Masochism - At rank 5 he gains ONE-HUNDRED attack damage +1/1% missing health. This means that at if he has 20% health left the bonus is increased to a whopping 180. What's even more interesting about this is that he has no problem hanging around this amount of health considering his ult, and even more so if he has a spirit visage. To make a scenario let's say he's up against a shyvana top who has built a spirit visage herself and has let's say that at this point she has about 100 MR which equates to 50% damage reduction on your cleaver and burning agony. Let's also say she has a sunfire cape around the same amount of armor (100, same damage reduction - 50%). So you lead with cleaver which ends up because of damage reduction dealing 12.5% of her health which is still a good chunk. You immediately active burning agony and masochism and begin auto attacking and throwing cleavers whenever you can. Assuming the CDR has been applied you can throw a cleaver every 3.6 seconds. So how long would it take to end a shyvana assuming she had 2000 health with 100 Armor and 100 Magic Resist? Infected Cleaver DPS: 12.5%/3.6 = 3.47% health/s = 69.444 health/s Burning Agony DPS: 95 x damage reduction modifier = 42.5 health/s MASOCHISM: For this I'm going to assume that for every second you are 1v1ing her you're losing 15% health. Mundo's basic AS at lvl 18 is 1.129 and his base AD is about 110. So, he can attack a little more than once every second. But let's just assume for the sake of simplicity it's just one attack/sec. First attack : 110 + Masochism modifier (100 at max health) = 210 Second attack: 110 + (100 + 15 assuming you lost 15% health) = 225 3rd: 240 4th: 255 5th: 270 By now you're at 25% health and you pop your ult. Assuming you have spirit visage you would health 60% x 1.2 (spell vamp enhancment from SV) = 72% of your health over 12 seconds which translates to 6% every second. Assuming she was still dealing out 15% every second you'd be dead after 25/(15% - 6%) = 25/9 = 2.77 seconds. Let's assume in those three seconds you were able to get off three auto attacks (masochism has worn off) each dealing 110. When you add up these 8 auto attacks You get (210 + 225 + .... + 110x3) = 1530 x (50% armor damage reduction) = 765 total physical damage Over these eight seconds with Infected Cleaver you would deal 69.44 x 8 = 555.2 (I'm being very generous to shyv here not adding in the health regained from a successful hit) And Burning Agony: 340 Total damage over 8 seconds: 765 + 555.2 + 340 = 1660.2 Yeah...you're right. Mundo doesn't do any damage. Oh, and yes I noticed with these parameters she would ahve killed you but there are A LOT of variables I didn't factor in here such as an accurate measure of damage done to Mundo. I just wanted to do a scenario where I could demonstrate his damage. Also the above calculations were done WITHOUT any damage items factored in which is ridiculous. Because of his passive if you build him like this: Merc treads, Warmog's, SV, Randuins, Sunfire Cape and one damage item he becomes almost unkillable.